Conceited
by Loveless1818
Summary: When Danny's friends leave him he becomes depressed and the only one he can turn to is himself, so he separates him from Phantom. What will happen?


**Alright, this was a request for SpArKeX. I hope you like it and sorry it took forever to finish it XD anyway enjoy :). Special thanks to lostxchild1767 for helping me out ^-^.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I groaned as my alarm clock went off, I didn't really want to get out of bed and go to school today. Sam and Tucker had been acting rather weird and distant lately and it was kind of bumming me out because I'd ask them about it but they would change the subject. Yesterday I asked them if I could tag along with them, to put it simply it ended in them yelling at me even though I only asked a question. Reluctantly I pushed myself out of bed and got ready, slower than usual of course, shoved all my books and homework into my bag before leaving.

The walk to school was as uneventful as ever and the weather matched how I was feeling, cloudy and cold. I saw Tucker and Sam sitting underneath a tree when I arrived so I decided it would be a good chance to at least talk to them. Though I didn't do anything I minus well apologize just in case they are still mad about yesterday.

"Hey guys." I said forcing a smile, "Sorry about yesterday it wasn't any of my business anyway."

Tucker smiled at me but Sam glared and when Tucker looked over at her he stopped smiling and started glaring at me as well.

"We don't want to be friends anymore Danny." Sam replied coldly.

I blinked in shock, "W-w-why not?"

Tucker just looked away allowing Sam to continue her onslaught, "Why do we have to tell you why?"

"Well I don't know what I did to make you guys suddenly want to stop being friends." I replied looking down at the ground, "I just want to know is all."

"Well…" Tucker began but stopped.

I looked up to see Sam glaring at him so he looked away and shut his mouth, "We just don't want to be friends with you anymore Danny."

"But why?" I asked quietly.

"Because!" Sam yelled taking me by complete surprise, "We just don't want to be your friends anymore it's as simple as that Danny! Why are you so curious suddenly!"

I put my hands up in defense as if she were going to hit me, "I'm not curious I was just asking."

"Well quit asking!" She yelled causing everyone to stop and stare in shock as Sam left dragging Tucker with her.

I was in too much shock to actually do anything other than stand there. The bell rang and I slowly followed everyone to class maybe they just needed some space. I was hoping that they'd be fine by the time lunch rolled around and that this would all just blow over. I avoided eye contact with them as the morning slowly and painful went on, they had asked to sit elsewhere so they wouldn't have to be near me in every class we had together. After what seemed like forever lunch finally arrived but when I went to sit with them they were nowhere to be found so ended up sitting by myself. I guess they really did mean what they said, the realization of it crushed me. I loved my friends so it felt as though someone had taken a sledge hammer and shattered my heart.

The rest of the day wore on as painstakingly slow as the morning had except now I knew my friends were never going to come back. They were gone now, completely out of my life. The final bell finally rang and I couldn't leave my last class any faster than I had. All I wanted was to just go home and do nothing but lay on my bed and think of why they wanted to stop being friends, there had to be a reason. I stopped as I reached my front door, my hand on the knob as I looked down at the ground it was all starting to make sense now. Sam and Tucker had been sneaking off by themselves, could it be that they were dating? It would explain why Tucker shut-up when Sam glared at me, maybe they thought that I'd be jealous or something. I shook my head as I opened the door and ignored my parents going on about some new invention and my sister's usual attitude as she pointed out that I was clearly upset about something.

"Danny?" I hear my sister say as I stopped with my back to them, "Is something wrong?"

It was silent now as the three of them waited for my response so I cleared my throat, "Nothing's wrong it's just been a really long day and I'm tired nothing more."

With that I quickly left the room before they could ask any more questions. I practically flew up the stairs, slammed my door shut, threw my backpack across the room not carrying where it landed and flopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling. What was I going to do now? I didn't have any more friends and I really didn't feel like dealing with any ghosts right now. I closed my eyes allowing myself to fall asleep, maybe it would blow over I just had to be patient.

XXX

A week had gone by and Sam's relationship with Tucker was now more and more apparent it was sickening. Every time the kissed I felt like gagging, every hug I rolled my eyes and seeing them hold hands made my skin crawl in disgust. It wasn't that I hated them being together it was just the thought of them not wanting to be friends just because they loved each other made me feel sick. They could be with each other that was fine by me but nothing was going to fill this hole deep within me. I found my own way to cope with it though, every time I cut myself it relaxed me made the pain subside, the sadness disappeared and everything seemed better. It's bad I know but it felt good and in a way I actually enjoyed it though I had to wear long sleeves shirts to hide the cuts just so no one would ask me about it. It was the only way to make myself feel better the only way I could possibly keep myself from feeling all that sadness that welled up within. Not normal sadness, but an overwhelming sadness I couldn't quite explain or describe it was depressing. They worst part was when I actually got home and my parents and sister gave me that worried look as if there was something wrong with me that they could see but I couldn't.

It shouldn't be a surprise that I was reluctant to walk into my own house anymore. Reluctantly I opened the door before quickly making my way to my room only to be stopped by my sister who was blocking me.

"Move." I growled angrily, "All I want to do is go to my room."

"Why?" She asked as I looked to my parents but they seemed to want to know the same thing.

I sighed pretending to be defeated, "Because I have homework to do and I want to get it done."

She shook her head and held up a razor blade I had bought and kept hidden in my drawer in my room.

"Or is it you want to go to your room and cut yourself?" She asked sadly as she gave me that worried look.

"Don't start." I warned lowly.

She grabbed my arm and pulled the sleeve up revealing the cuts, her eyes widened and began to tear up. Great, just great! Of course with my luck she'd actually figure it out!

"Danny." My mother said softly, "Why?"

She stopped as if she couldn't bring herself to say anything but she didn't need to for me to know what she was going to ask. I pulled my arm away from my sister pulling the sleeve down glaring at her with all the hate and malice I possibly could. I watched her flinch and back off but never stepping out of my way.

"Fine." I said as calmly as I could, "Sam and Tucker are dating each other and for whatever reason they wanted to stop being friends with me. Happy? Now you know what's wrong with me."

My sister sighed, "Why cut yourself?"

"Because it feels good." I replied lowly, "All the pain goes away and all the sadness disappears it makes me feel better if you want a simpler explanation."

"Sad?" She asked.

I growled again, "Yes sad, not just sad I should say despair since sad is technically an understatement when describing it. Even then I lack a better word for it exactly alright. Since they stopped being friends with me just because they were together I feel helpless, hopeless, I feel tired more often than not and even when I want to sleep it's hard for me to fall asleep. I feel guilty because I feel like I did something to make them want to stop being friends even though I didn't do anything at all! Cutting makes it all go away it makes me feel better, calmer more relaxed."

My sister dropped the razor as she stared at me in complete shock, "Danny…"

I didn't want to hear what she had to say so I pushed her out of my way she stumbled but regained her balance but I was already half way up the stairs. I quietly walked to my room taking care to slam my door to show my agitation with them and distain for my sister poking around my room. What did they know? I have no friends anymore, they were all I really had and now they were gone for one of the stupidest reasons. My sister doesn't know how that feels and neither do my parents so why are they worried? They should be happy that I found a way to calm down and forget about it! But no its bad to want to feel better, it's bad to resort to something comforting, I should rely on them! I laid down on my bed staring at my dresser, that was the only one I had too. I sighed as I felt that sadness creep back over me whispering to me that nothing meant anything anymore. I put my hands over my ears as if that would stop it. Why? Why did they have to take away the one thing that made me feel better? I just don't care anymore! I don't even feel like fighting ghosts anymore!...

My eyes snapped open as I realized that there was one person I could turn to, one thing I could do to try and fill this hole and that person was myself, well the other me anyway. How could I talk to him? It wasn't like he was standing here next to me! Or maybe he could, what was that new invention my parents created called? Hell I don't care I'll know it when I see it because it'll be the only one I don't recognize. I waited until everything was quiet, long after everyone went to bed after all it's not like I can sleep anyway. I quietly slipped out of my room and down the stairs trying to make s little noise as possible. I slipped down to my parents little lab where they keep all their gadgets to see a machine, perfect. I walked closer to it taking a good look at it making sure it was on; I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and stepped through it. I didn't feel anything, did it work? I opened my eyes only to stare into glowing green ones I jumped back taking care to keep from taking another trip into my parents machine.

"Why did you separate us?" The other me asked curiously.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out I was into much shock to speak yet the other Danny waited for a response. I walked away from the machine and stared at him for a long time, he looked exactly like except he had stunning green eyes, snow white hair and a black outfit with a white P in the center, a white belt like band, white gloves and shoes. I had almost forgotten the first time I saw my ghostly self the only difference was that it was a mirror and this, he, was a whole other person now.

"Well?" He asked as I shook my head clearing my mind.

"Your me shouldn't you know?" I asked awkwardly shifting.

He thought for a moment and shrugged, "You separated us so of course not at least nothing I can remember."

"Because I don't have any friends anymore and I wanted someone to talk to." I said looking away, "What better person to be friends with than myself?"

"That doesn't sound conceited at all." He laughed as I glared.

"It's not funny." I growled.

"Sorry." He said as he stopped laughing, "But you have to admit that you saying that you are the best person you could talk to is a rather conceited and somewhat arrogant remark."

He did have a point there, "I guess."

He was smiling at me when my gaze returned to him, "Shouldn't you be asleep at this hour?"

"It's the weekend so I actually can get away with staying up late." I shrugged, "It's not like I can sleep well anyway."

"Because of Sam and Tucker." He said and I nodded, "Because they stopped being friends with you and now you're depressed."

"You know that but you didn't know why I separated us?" I asked.

"I said at least nothing I can remember." He replied, "I never said I didn't know."

I thought for a moment, "So then you have a portion of my memories."

"Of course we are technically the same person." He said thinking for a moment, "Just a little different, well another side of you per say."

"So does that mean you'll remember things that I can't?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know I've never been separated from you but if I had to guess we probably remember the same things. I can't vouch for recent memories or experiences you had with your friends but old one most likely. That's also including the ghosts I've fought, for example do you remember Ember?"

I laughed, "Kind of hard not to I had that song stuck in my head for a week!"

He smiled and thought, "How about Skulker?"

"Of course I remember him he wanted me as a trophy." I replied scoffing at the memory.

He cleared his throat, "You mean us."

"Yeah sorry." I replied, "I guess I'm just used to us being the same person, well, entirely anyway."

He laughed, "That's obvious."

I yawned and he stopped laughing and looked at me weird, "What?"

"You really should get to bed." He said, "Depressed or not it would be bad for you to collapse down here. It would make your parents suspicious and that is never a good thing regardless of what's happened."

"Alright come on." I said motioning him to follow.

I led him back up to my room and closed the door softly before checking the time on the clock next to my bed. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. I laid down on my bed just staring at the clock, I was tired but I couldn't close my eyes. The other me smiled and sat on the bed next to me ruffling my hair slightly for whatever reason, I brushed it off as him simply seeing if he could touch and feel. Despite this thought I managed to close my eyes and fall asleep.

XXX

(Danny Phantom P.O.V)

I ruffled his hair; he doesn't know just how much I wanted to be able to be like this with him. I was always just watching him and his used-to-be best friends have a blast together and on more than one occasion wondered if he thought the same thing. I was only part of him before but now… Now…. I was another person like a twin to him but completely different from him in more than one way. I share his memories and his looks, for the most part, but I was still a ghost and he wasn't, he has black hair I have white, he has blue eyes and mine are green. If any ghosts showed up I'd have to leave to fight them but I don't want to, yet I'm still considered a hero. The only problem was that we were split; if I went to fight he'd have to hide just so people won't get suspicious. It would put him in danger, just being separated puts him in danger because now he can't change into me to defend himself. He's normal now.

I sighed and looked down at the floor, I used to think he liked that girl Sam and it irritated me I hated her. Then again I used to think she liked him and I'm almost positive she did at one point but with him I could never tell it was strange. I'm just glad she's no longer in love with him if she were I'd possess her to jump off a cliff before scaring Tucker half to death. I'm still tempted to scare Tucker but he isn't friends with Danny anymore so I don't know if I should I guess for now I'll leave him alone. For Danny's sake anyway. I stood up and walked around his room letting my hand skim over ever surface still happy that I could touch and feel. I stopped when I came back to his bed and watched as he turned over shaking like he was having a nightmare.

I sat back down and put my hand on his shoulder, "Its ok I'm here nothing's going to hurt you, nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here."

He stopped shaking and fell back into a deep sleep I smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead, he'd think it to only be a dream anyway. I looked at the clock shocked that it was already almost seven in the morning, I heard someone just outside Danny's room so I quickly hid under the bed and watched light flood the small space between the door and his bed.

"I thought I heard something but I guess I'm still tired." A familiar voice said before shutting the door and walking away.

Was that his sister? I'm pretty sure it was because his mother and father would have woken him up with their loud entrance insisting that there was a ghost. They'd be right but that would only stress him out because he'd have to come up with an excuse. I don't want that, I'll have to tread lightly during the day otherwise we'd be found out and who knows what'd happen then. I shivered at the thought of what possibly could happen I'd have to wait for him to wake up before risking coming out again.

XXX

(Danny Fenton's P.O.V)

I yawned as I woke up looking at the clock it was noon, shocked I hopped out of bed looking around the room. I know I separated me and my Phantom so where was he? Or had I just been dreaming? I sat on my bed thinking until I felt a cold chill run down my spine so I looked over to see the other me sitting next to me.

"Sorry I couldn't risk being seen when your sister walked in earlier." He replied, "I hid under the bed and I didn't want to come out until you were up just to be safe."

I nodded, "Smart move."

He stared at the door almost as if he were expecting someone to come in at any moment and I couldn't blame him. I'd tell him that there was nothing to worry about but my sister and my parents knew of my little habit of staying calm and relaxed. With that knowledge there was no telling who or when someone would walk in the door questioning me or pestering me to leave my room. Knowing Jazz she'd probably think I had more than one razor to cut myself with and of course would most likely check on me every hour on the hour.

Just to be sure I was right, "How many times has Jazz come into the room?"

He looked down thinking, "I couldn't see the clock but it felt like every hour since seven this morning so six times but that's just a guess I wasn't counting so it could have been more."

"We'll see if my theory is correct she'll be back to check on me at one." I sighed.

"I'm not going to bet on that." He replied , "You know her better than I do."

"Yet somehow we're the same person." I replied as I stretched.

He coughed, "We're split now remember? Plus I don't remember all the same things you do at least not everything. So we are the same person but at the same time we aren't, get it?"

I stared at him blankly, "Not really, no."

"Ok, to explain it better we are the same to a certain extent." He said looking at my so I nodded to let him know I followed so far. "We have some of the same memories and share similar looks but there are major differences between us. One being you aren't going to remember every single ghost we fought, remember Amorpho?"

"No." I said simply as I tried to place the name.

He nodded proving his point, "Looks should be obvious I have different colored hair and eyes."

"That and you're a ghost." I replied.

He nodded, "Exactly! I'm another side to you however being separated from you makes me just another ghost rather than you. So in a sense we are different people, there are things you know that I don't and things I know that you don't. Even when we were together I was still there and saw what you and your ex-friends used to do. It sounds creepy but it's not like I had another choice."

I chuckled, "I guess we really are different I just never realized that until now."

He nodded again, "So you can think of me as another person or just another ghost that choice is yours."

I thought for a moment, "I guess I can think of you as another person like a brother. A brother I have to had so they don't get suspicious."

"Yeah sorry about that." He sighed.

It wasn't his fault so why was he sounding upset about it? "There's no reason for you to be sorry you didn't do anything. I made the choice to split us so I can deal with the requirements that come with the choice I made including hiding you from them and making up excuses just so you can continue to be here to talk to me."

"I know but I don't want to feel like a burden." He replied, "I can hide myself so you don't have to make up excuses you've already done enough of that when it comes to me anyway. Every time you changed into me it stressed you out because you had to hide and make excuses to go save the people here. It's only fair I return the favor by not forcing those situations upon you, you're already tired as it is you don't need more stress to add to it."

The one thing I hated was the fact that he had a very good point but I don't mind making excuses for him. However, I'm not going to argue with him either, because I don't want him to leave like Sam and Tucker did. I wanted him to stay and if that meant agreeing with him even though he shouldn't worry about it than so be it.

"If that's how you feel about it than I guess it's fine." I said, "But don't feel bad if there are times where I do have to make up an excuse alright."

He smiled, "I promise just like I promise there won't be as many of those times as you're used to."

I nodded and looked at the clock before watching him disappear into my closet, just in time. Jazz opened the door and peered inside and I glared at her with a look that said get the hell out.

"You're up." She said.

"I just got up." I growled, "I'm fine Jazz now leave."

"You wouldn't happen to have…" She began.

I interrupted, "No I don't now get out Jazz I'm fine."

She left looking sad and defeated but I could really careless at the moment.

XXX

(Danny Phantom's P.O.V)

A month has gone by since we were separated from each other and every now and then Danny would sneak off somewhere but he'd come back happy so I didn't think too much of it. I knew it wasn't Sam or anything because he constantly complained about them with a saddened look in his eyes and it killed me every time because I knew there was nothing I could do about it. So anything that made him happy was fine by me but the one thing that worried me was the way his sister looked at him in this happy state like she knew something I didn't. She of course was oblivious to my presence I made sure of that. I was becoming curious as to what Danny was going that made him oh so happy, so I decided to listen in on one of Jazz's conversations with his parents only to find no one was home. I shrugged and went into the kitchen to find Danny holding a knife to his wrist staring at me wide-eyed.

"No!" I yelled grabbing the hand that held the knife, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He asked looking away.

A shaky breath escaped me, "You can't be serious! Why are you cutting yourself?"

"To deal with my sadness because it makes me happy." He softly said.

My heart sank, "No! You shouldn't do this Danny it's only a temporary solution to dealing with your grief it doesn't last. Haven't you realized that yet? If you've been doing this as long as I'm thinking then surely you know this."

"Your right." He said pulling his arm away fixing the blade so it would cut up his arm, "There is a permanent solution to end it all."

"Stop!" I screamed hugging him tears stinging my eyes, "You can't you mean so much to me you can't kill yourself Danny it isn't worth it. You're the only precious thing I hold dear I don't want to lose you!"

I heard the knife hit the floor with a ring as what I said finally dawned on me. I just told him the one thing I didn't want him to know!

"You're in love with me?" He asked in surprise.

I backed away from him looking away wiping the tears from my eyes, "You weren't supposed to know that I-I've said too much."

I looked back at him in time to see him run past me and heard the front door slam shut. What have I done?

XXX

(Danny Fenton's P.O.V)

I slammed the door shut as I raced out of the house and down the street slowing down only when my lungs begged for air. How could he love me? He couldn't! He was me… No he wasn't he's different…. No! I can't love him and he can't love me! Once I caught my breath I slowly started walking around my neighborhood thinking about what he said to me. If I loved him then I would be conceited because I would love myself but at the same time I couldn't be because we were still different. Why! Why does it have to be so confusing! The heavens seemed to know how I was feeling because it started to rain. How ironic, the weather has been matching my moods perfectly lately as if they were trying to comfort me. It wasn't working… I turned down another street ignoring the foreboding darkness of the alleys I walked passed too scared to tread close. If something happened I wouldn't be able to get out of it because of my decision to separate me and my phantom. I stopped to think about how I reacted earlier to him and what he told me, I shouldn't have done that he just cared a lot for me. Maybe that's exactly how my parents and sister felt when they found out, I couldn't blame them now not after seeing how Phantom reacted when he found out. Perhaps I should stop, no; I need to stop so they don't worry about me. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, thinking it was Phantom I turned but to my shock I met glowing red eyes. My breath caught in my throat, no one needed to tell me that it was Plasmius.

"Hello my precious little badger." He smirked as I struggled to get out of his grasp. "It's no use I know you separated yourself and your Phantom."

I stopped my eyes wide and I couldn't help but feel like walking around by myself wasn't such a good idea. He smirked and pulled me into the alley he had been hiding in and slammed me against one of the brick walls causing me to take in a sharp breath.

"You're mine now little badger." He whispered into my ear making me shiver, "There's nothing that your phantom can do about it."

Shit!

XXX

(Danny Phantom's P.O.V)

Why did I tell him my feelings for him? I guess I was just too upset to care that he knew or not or maybe I thought it'd keep him from going through with his cutting. It stopped him but out of shock or was it something else? I'm not even sure he wants me around anymore. I sighed sitting down at the table drawing circles on its surface, he'll come back once he's calmed down some. I'd freak out too if someone just said you mean the world to me out of the blue like that.

An hour passed but I thought nothing of it, then two, three, now I was getting worried he should have been back by now. Something was wrong… I flew off to look for Danny.

"AHHH! STOP!" The blood curdling scream made me stop and land shivering.

That was Danny I was sure of it whoever is hurting him is going to have hell to pay by the time I'm through with them!

"Of course little badger." An all too familiar voice said only serving to piss me off even more.

I walked into a dark alley only to see Plasmius grinning in my direction as he stood over a bloody Danny. I was angry I know what he'd done; he tried claiming what was mine to begin with! Big mistake!

"Plasmius I will fucking kill you!" I yelled in a rather threatening way.

I used my ghostly wail which sent him flying back into a wall at the end of the alley. He looked at me shocked by my new found strength.

"That should have tired you out." Vlad said still in shock.

I growled, "Guess what? I'm not the least bit tired."

I grabbed him by the collar and flew to a remote place so no one could hear him scream in agony as I finished getting my revenge on him for hurting my precious Danny before returning to the alley. I picked Danny up bridal style before going invisible and flying back to his house, thankful that no one was home yet. I waited for Danny to wake up before helping him get into the shower to wash the blood away so he wouldn't be questioned later. After that he changed into pajama pants, laid on his bed and fell asleep with me lying next to him.

"Vlad won't hurt you ever again Danny." I whispered putting my arm over him watching him flinch. "He isn't coming back any time soon and even if he does he won't mess with you I promise."

I felt sad because it would be a long time before anyone would be able to hug him without him being afraid. I made sure his door was locked so Jazz wouldn't see both of us sleeping here, she'd have a heart attack.

XXX

Years had passed since Vlad raped Danny and surprisingly it seemed as though it hadn't happened. Somehow he managed to suppress or rid himself of the memory, how I'll never know, all that mattered was that he was happy again. He'd moved into an apartment shortly after he graduated so now I don't have to go invisible because there's no one barging in here every hour like Jazz. I remember having to turn invisible the day I was lying next to Danny only an hour or two after the ordeal because she busted the door down. Yeah, don't underestimate what Jazz is capable of when she's worried. I wasn't the only one shocked thankfully, Danny had jumped and his parents couldn't believe what they'd witnessed. Can't blame them I didn't even know she was capable of breaking down a door.

Danny only recently told his parents about me and how he split us then he told Jazz, for some reason she wasn't surprised or anything. It took a little getting used to but I've become part of the family they just told me to go invisible when someone else was there. It wasn't a big deal and finally I've gotten to hug and cuddle with Danny without him freaking out! I sat on the couch waiting for him to get home from work like I usually did, except today I was board out of my mind because here were no ghosts to fight and I was alone watching TV. I was half tempted to fly off and make Sam jump off a cliff! OH! I almost forgot to mention her and Tucker were married now and the only reason I know is because, surprisingly, they invited Paulina and Paulina told Danny. I hate her too but she is reliable when it comes to keeping up with what's been going on. I wish Danny was home.

XXX

(Danny Fenton's P.O.V)

I slipped quietly into the apartment thankful that Phantom hadn't heard me but instead looked like he was rather board watching TV. I wasn't surprised there was quite a decrease in activity lately so he hasn't had much to do and I know he's tempted to make two very annoying ex-friends jump off a cliff just to relieve boredom. I'd let him do it too if people wouldn't get suspicious and come knocking on my door wanting to know if I knew anything. I haven't been home too often either because of work and my college studies so when I was home I usually wanted to do nothing more than sleep. I loved him and I've never told him that even though I let him cuddle with me and what not but never once did I flat out say that we should date or that I loved him. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands, I should have thought that through more because I went right through him.

"Danny what are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest looking down at me as I lie there on my back staring at him.

"I wanted to surprise you." I smiled. "Instead I startled you."

He sighed and held his hand out to me, "Sorry I've just been on edge with there being close to zero ghosts causing trouble around town."

"I know I wasn't thinking." I said allowing him to help me up and hug me. "So I should be the one apologizing."

He shook his head, "No you shouldn't."

I giggled and pressed my lips to his, to my dismay he pushed me arms length away.

"What?" I frowned.

"Did you just kiss me?" He asked blinking in surprise.

I laughed, "No it was just your imagination."

He pulled me close and kissing me licking my bottom lip begging for entrance, I closed my eye and granted it to him. Soon we were battling for dominance but in the end he won. I entangled my fingers in his snow white hair deepening the kiss pressing my body up against his. I felt him wrap one of my legs around his waist so I instinctively wrapped my other leg around his waist too. I don't know how we made it to the bedroom but that's where we were when I broke the kiss for air. I was lying under him, his green eyes glazed over in lust; he was managing to hold back, to take it slow.

"Is this what you want Danny?" He asked in a low voice turning me on even more.

I pulled him into another lust filled kiss before answering him, "Yes."

He began to kiss and nip at my neck making a moan escape my lips which seemed to encourage him to continue his onslaught. It felt so good I was afraid I'd come before it even started! Why didn't I let him do this back then? He stopped and I whimpered in protest. He motioned for me to sit up so I did and in a second both our shirts were gone thrown somewhere in the room carelessly. He went back to kissing my neck only this time my shirt was keeping him from moving down my neck to my nipples making the pleasure much more intense. My mind was clouding over all I wanted was him, all I needed was him, and I was going to get what I wanted.

"P-Ph-Phantom." I moaned I was just to used to calling him that and if I called him Danny it would make things weird.

He moved back up kissing me deeply again even though this kiss was filled entirely with passion rather than lust.

"I'll make you scream that." He said in a low voice, "I'll make sure of that."

I smirked, "You like it when I call you Phantom?"

"More than you can guess." He smiled as he nipped my neck, "It sounds sexy when you say it."

I hadn't realized he managed to get both of our pants off which joined the other clothes on the floor soon our boxers were gone as well. It was driving me crazy my body was so hot yet his was so cool even though it was apparent that he was just as turned on as I was. I was panting and I saw a gleam in his eye like he was enjoying just staring at me.

"So cute." He murmured holding his fingers up to me, "Suck."

I did as he commanded a little too eagerly sucking and coating his fingers I heard him moan something but it was too low for me to hear. I continued until he pulled his fingers out of my mouth, I could see that he was worried he'd given I smirked making him blush. He spread my legs and pushed one finger into my entrance. I squirmed at the weird feeling but he waited until I stopped before adding a second and slowly scissoring. I hissed in pain tears began to sting the corners of my eyes, he was being gentle, he was taking it slow something that Vlad didn't care about. I know Phantom thinks I've forgotten but in reality I haven't the memory is forever burned into my mind. I want him to make it so insignificant that it retreats to the back of my mind never coming to the surface again.

"Danny." He whispered kissing me lightly on my forehead, "Are you ok?"

I felt tears slip down my face was I crying because I remembered or was it because of the pain? Maybe it was because of both I don't really know. He wiped the tears away as he looked down at me in worry.

"I'm fine I promise." I said forcing a smile I didn't want him to stop.

He nodded and continued even though I could tell he was reluctant. Soon he hit something inside of me that sent pleasure shooting through my entire body.

"Phantom!" I screamed arching my back.

"Found it." He smiled as he pulled his fingers out making me whimper again as he reached for the bedside table pulling out a small tube of lube.

It wasn't long before something bigger and much more painful took their place.

"Relax." He said soothingly as he pushed all the way in kissing me to try and relieve some of the pain.

When I was ready I nodded telling him it was alright to move. He started to thrust slowly and I could see it was taking all the self control he had to just keep his lust at bay.

He hit that spot again, "P-P- PHANTOM!"

He smirked and started a faster rhythm kissing me, "Faster! Harder!"

Not wanting to disappoint he more than willingly took it up a notch, I was panting it was so hot I could feel something knot in the pit of my stomach.

I dug my nails into his back, "Please faster! I want to forget even if it's for a little while!"

With my begging he couldn't deny me what I wanted so he picked up the pace again making me scream his name every time and every time he hit that spot.

"I-I think I'm gonna come." I moaned raking my nails over his skin again.

"So am I Danny." He moaned in reply, "So am I."

He laid me back onto the bed entwining his free hand with mine, "PHANTOM!"

I came over our chests and it wasn't long before he came as well panting heavily as he collapsed beside me. He pulled out and I cuddled close to him as he pulled the blankets over us.

He kissed my forehead again, "I love you Danny."

"I love you too Phantom." I yawned.

He fell asleep soon after I said that, I smiled, if being conceited means loving yourself then in a way I was as conceited as anyone else because I loved Phantom more than anyone else. With this thought in mind I fell asleep as well.


End file.
